


In You, I Found My Home

by brittyelaine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: “After everything, I just…” Alec licks his lips, his gaze drifting over Magnus’s face for a moment before meeting his eyes. “I love you, Magnus. I need to just.. just be with you. No Shadowhunters, no magic, no threats, just you,” He leans in closer, “and me.”





	In You, I Found My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super new to this fandom, but I fell in love with Alec and Magnus. They’re so wonderful and beautiful and their love is just... *sigh*
> 
> Enjoy my brand-new attempt at Alec and Magnus!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr!

“Drinks?” Alec closes the door behind him, watching as Magnus steps away from him to head for the drink cart. 

“No, I…” Alec grabs Magnus’s hand and stops him in his tracks. “Magnus…” He draws a breath when Magnus turns to meet his eyes, and he can’t help smiling. “I don’t want a drink. I just want… I just want you.” He sighs, tugging Magnus closer. He drops Magnus’s hand and lifts his to the warlock’s face, his free hand finding Magnus’s waist. 

The day Magnus made that choice; the day Magnus walked away from him, Alec had felt his world shatter. He’s never felt about anything or anyone the way he feels for Magnus. Nothing felt right. Everything felt off-kilter. He meant what he said. He can’t think straight without Magnus in his life. 

“After everything, I just…” Alec licks his lips, his gaze drifting over Magnus’s face for a moment before meeting his eyes. “I love you, Magnus. I need to just.. just be with you. No Shadowhunters, no magic, no threats, just you,” He leans in closer, “and me.” Their lips brush, and he can feel Magnus smile. 

“I think,” Magnus murmurs, his hands finding Alec’s chest, “that that is one request I’d be more than happy to oblige.” Relief washes over Alec as he pulls Magnus in, kissing him soundly. 

This is where they belong: together. No matter what, they always find their way back to each other, and Alec knows he will do whatever it takes to ensure that, always. Magnus holds the reins to his soul, and Alec can’t remember what it was like before he loved him. And he doesn’t want to.


End file.
